About skulls and hearts
by SoraUsako
Summary: The team of Inazuma Japan is older now.They are 16 to 19 years old! But what happens when something disturbs their happiness,and turns it to greed,deaths and hate? Instead of the opposite!The survivors try to do anything to save Japan;and their friends. The first chapter is very short;I'm sorry for that,I'll get better! Rated T.Rating goes up-maybe or maybe not.
1. PREVIEW

Haruna Otonashi woke up to the sunlight in her felt refreshed and happy,to start a brand new day with her brother and her smiled to her as she woke up "You are up too,huh?"she nodded went down to make breakfast,meeting Aki,Endo,Hiroto and Tachimukai.

They all waved and muttered a 'Hey' or a 'G morning' also a 'Hello'.They seamed kind of tired,since last night they were watching scary movies** (Kogure's sweet 'favor')**"Tachi,pass the salt"Hiroto told Tachimukai. They were 16-19 **(Tsunami)** years old so they were changed a little."Sure"Of course,Tachimukai did not change,he was a cutiepie and a shy boy,yet strong and 's hair grew down to her low palid sapphire eyes gleaming and shining,like Yuuki's **(tho he had light blue ones).**

"Ita!Endo WATCH THE BALL!"Fudou screamed in pain to Endo,who had hitted him in the ribs with the ball "Gomeeen.."They thought it was accidental,but Endo hid a smirk behind.**_'I'm starting to like Kogure..'_**He giggled _**'Course,no one knows I love**_** pranks'** Little did they know,they were gonna be changed,drastically..and painfully.

**_IN THE DEPHTS OF_**** HELL...**

"Are you ready,Michiyo?"A tall man,dark forest hair,blue-yellow eyes said,with a piercing,sadic voice."Yes,I am,Kaoru."The girl was tall,a little less than 5'6 and had pink curly hair,green went to talk to someone,a little someone called **THE GRIM REAPER** just that it was his daughter,the girl who had been set apart of the stage,no one knew her,the powers,the intentions.**And on top,she was only ****_10 years_**_**old.**_"Michiyo,Kaoru,well hello.."She said in a bittersweet voice."Hello,Rea,we came to inform you that your 'Master' will be here any time now"Michiyo and Kaoru gulped,the so-called master was mean,only wanted her for experiments,but she didn't was still a child with no so did you think..

_**INAZUMA TOWN,PARTY AT ENDO'S...**_

Wait for next chapter!This one is soooo short!Sorry,my spellings may or may not be wrong but I live in..let me shut up so you read my profile,anyways,the story may have more than 7 or 8 chapters minimum,IT IS NOT VERY LONG,but it has an interesting plot..This first chapter is a kind of drabble,so its shooort..Sorry


	2. Chapter 1 The plot

~^o^~

After the party, the team was eating calmly on the dining room,some were talking about love...About football and their emotional lives etc..Then,a VERY excited Toramaru comes in **(he is the younguest,14-15)**with.._a girl?_

"WHAAAAAAT?!"The whole team**(except for the girl and Toramaru)** says. Said girl smiles and bows. Then starts talking:

"I'm Michiyo,Toramaru's girlfriend,and by-the-way he was the one who dragged me here.."She smiles and everybody looks at Toramaru with a WTF look.

"Dayum Toramaru-kun,you get the ones who have em' ROUN-"And Fudou was interrupted with an punch-on-da-face from Natsumi.

"Fuuuudouuu!"The girls said **(excluding Fuyuka,she was gonna say something)**

"Calm down,he is still too young..to die.."She said in a very deppressive and sadic tone,which was REALLY CREEPY if you asked Fudou.

"EEEK!"Fudou ran away,leaving a giggling Michiyo and a WTF team with 4 crazy managers in one dining room..a combination..

'MICHIYO!'Michiyo jumped it was only Kaoru.'YOU ARE NOT there to have FUN!' she took the audiphones and threw them away.

"Screw you,Kaoru." She said. "And screw society and the master and.." Toramaru looked at her funnily.

"What's so funny?" She asked,agobiated.

"Nani mo nai.."* He smiled. She blushed and smiled back."Ok.."

"Awww" Rika and Tsunami said. The couple stared at them for a moment. Then blushed. Michiyo didn't know what to feel. She was happy,even if her goal was to exterminate happiness once and for all in the team. But she couldn't. Why? Was she in love? No way! She was a creation! A devilish creature made from dreadful corpses and hate. But,she had feelings too...and a heart.. If she was able to feel all that,she had one,right? Even if it was the size of a ladybug,she could fall in love..right?

**2 months..**

"MICHIYOOOOOO"Aphrodi and Kazemaru shaked the poor pinkheaded girl like if she was dead. Or made of rubber. Or.. Darn it! She was lost in toughts, AGAIN...

"W-what's wrong!?"She said blushing and putting one of her hands on her hip and the other scratched her neck. "Wanna practice football?" Endou chimed in. The looked at him with the said _'If looks could kill..' _kind of. Either way,he just shrieked and ran away,just to be caught by Tachimukai who was passing by. "YUUUUKIIIIIIIII"Endou was exaggerating. He told Yuuki everything a he frowned,then looked at the couple in disbelief.

Then he saw it.

It was Kaouru in his demon form. His true self. And so,Toramaru found himself being strangled by a four headed green monster with amber-red eyes. 'Mi..chi..yo' That was all he thought.** (AN:I am just too drunk or just dizzy) **after he fainted.

Michiyo was thrown out like garbage on the corner of the room,bleeding her ass out. She was gonna die. She was a human too. Why did she want to kill her kind? She was a worthless piece of shit like everybody. She thought. NO,scratch that. SHE was NOT a piece of shit. EVERYBODY didn't count the team. The time she spent, thou it was short, was worth it..Her dead,no, her whole life seamed to pass in those 2 months. And now.. It was gone. Like the wind, the petals she once saw with Aphrodi. Ice cream ate with Midorikawa. Yuuki's and Kidou's fights cause of Haruna's virgnity. Kazemarru being the bottom, but only once! When Endou giggled to that. Toramaru and... her world.. He changed her. Completely.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Haruna shout as Kaoru (monster now) caught her boyfriend and was about to throw him against the tree. But he smashed him against the floor instead. To see him. FEEL his sadic pain.."YUUUKIIII!" Then, monster took Haruna, but something stabbed him in the back. A.. knife? He only knew it was big. Enough to kill him. Was he going to see all the ones he had killed?

Rika,Touko,Fudou,Natsumi..was he gonna see them in Hell? No he wasn't. He knew he wasn't going nowhere. Heaven nor Hell. He was just another disgraceful soul in the universe's creation. A meant-to-be doll. Right? Yea..right.

**HARUNA, P.O.V**

When I turned I saw my boyfriend with a bow. His eyes filled with anger and dread. Then with sadness and fear. He was screaming. And then,I felt something in my stomach. Yuuki's eyes that were red and angry,turned their normal color and I felt a wave of pain and fell to my knees. Ah,I can figure out what Yuuki shouted. _'WATCH OUT HARUNA,HE IS NOT DEAD YET'_

**NORMAL P.O.V**

"HARUNA!"Yuuki shouted,running towards her. Michiyo, who was behind him just finished with Kaoru and said...

**You deserve it,you sick,twisted,selfish BASTARD!**

~^u^~

**It is kind of short,but it's better!(I think..) Thank you for the follow! And the review too,you both know who you are... *blushes and twirls blue hair* Not the plot yet,but it's like 5 or 7 chapters. SHOOOOOORT! But i am still a beginner! Also,I have a SERIOUSLY bad thing for my favorite couple, HaruTachi or TachiHaru. I am making a pregnancy fiction about them! And of course,minor pairings that I FUCKING adoreee!Sorry if chapter was descriptive,short and sadic.. T^T**


	3. Chapter 2 Truths unrevealed

~^n^~

The room was purely white. White was death. Death meant, life was over. Was I in heaven? I didn't know. Then, I felt something in my arm. A needle. And then, a few pair of eyes on me. One had light brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. My boyfriend, Yuuki. His eyes, just a while ago, were red..full of anger. Now, they look sad, but happy too. He noticed I woke up. So I smiled to him. And Michiyo too. Thou they were badly hurt, I could of had died, so they put their friends first. I like that. "W..hat..hap..enne..d to..Ka..o..ru?"I kind of asked. Yuuki brought his finger to my lips. As if to shut me up. Of course, I was looking like a monkey with all kinds of bandages and so was he...but he loved me. And wanted to protect me. Like onii-"KIDOU-KUN!" I jumped on the bed,startled and scaring Tachimukai. "He is on the cafeteria, he said he knew you would wake up hungry.." Michiyo said. I blushed because of the fast action and then I felt it. Oh god the painkillers were gone, right? Yuuki looked at me. Then I held my bandages in my stomach. Then, he knew it. "The..painkillers..now Michiyo"Michiyo looked at Yuuki strangely. Then at me. And saw me bleeeding and starting to bolt in pain. "Only the nurses and doctors have it!"Yuuki was worrried so he started shouting too. "Then get them!I don't care!" Michiyo nodded, thought she was scared, or just determined. I couldn't see it well because of somehting wet in my eyes. Was I crying? I promised not to cry..I.."Haruna...Don't worry..Kidou-san is here..so am I and Michiyo..calm down.."He was soothing..I didn't know what to do, so I fell asleep. Was it the last time I'd see them? I didn't know..I didn't want..to..Was I gonna die? Most likely, yes..But he was just there, like if petting my hair, with a smiling face, thou he was crying too. Onii-san and Michiyo were out the room. I guess they couldn't see me in this state. So weak. So..unhappy. I am always cheery. But today.. Not today.

Kidou stormed out of the clinic with tears in his eyes. He couldn't just see his sister and his 2 friends in such pain. He was going to calcute the deaths. How many of them? They didn't know. They just knew that something wanted to kill them, and Michiyo had to do with it. So he ran to were she was again and started asking. it was going to be a looong afternoon.

"MICHIYO!ANSWER MY 4 QUESTIONS!" Kidou shouted at Michiyo back in the club. "Don't DARE to talk to her like that AGAIN!" Toramaru said angrily. A week ago, Kaoru came. It was a week since that and everybody had there eyes on Michiyo. Except HAruna and Yuuki. They were actually neutral. Like if something had been taken them apart. They were cheery and happy. But not today, not now.

"This..is not what I wanted..I wanted to have friends!" After answering the questions,Michiyo said that crying and ran away. Everybody was startled. But the couple was neutral,yet again, like if they knew this all along. "I don't care she is a demon." Toramaru started. "She helped people." Kidou muttered a 'Helped them to die' earning a slap from Haruna. A hard one that left a mark. "YOU IDIOT!" Everybody looked at Haruna. "SHE HELPED US!I DON'T CARE ABOUT MY STOMACH!ABOUT A PRECIOUS THING DYING!ABOUT OUR FRIENDS,I DO CARE!SHE SAID WE JUST KILL THE DUDE AND REA SOMETHING AND EVERYTHING BACK TO NORMAL!THAT'S IT YOU..YOU IDIOT!" And she ran away crying. "Good job Kidou.." Tachimukai went after her. "What did I-"He was cut by another slap on the face. This time,Toramaru did it. "You selfish bastard." And he went away. After that scene no one spoke to Kidou on the whole meal. Some were crying,some where neutral and some mad. But Kidou didn't care. He was thinking. "Precious thing?" Now, everything slapped him hard. Haruna holding her stomach, Yuuki's mother celebrating (now crying like hell), Tachimukai worrying more about Haruna,Haruna's pills..the neutral faces cause of a loss..Haruna was pregnant.

~o_o~

**Kidou knows it. The team knows the thruth about Rea and Kaoru. Haruna _was _pregnant. Yuuki's mom crying (?) A LOOOT TO TAKE IN! And we are in the part of the story I wanted to get to! Thou it's pretty sad, poor baby. Don't worry! You will live in the new fanfic I will do soonly after finishing this! Bye..for now**


	4. Chapter 3 End SO SHORT

~^o^~

**KIDOU POV**

He ran to where they should've been. Haruna's room, Yuuki's room, his house (earning a slap from his mom),to the boys bathroom, to the girls bathroom (punch from them) and then, to the metal tower.

"Mi-michiyo!?" A pink-head girl was in the ground, being ate by 3 rare creatures. One was purple and had 4 paws with 3 feet long claws, the other 2 were yellow and had their mouths the size of a 6 year old kid. Kid. That's right!He was looking for Haruna and Yuuki! Not the bitch of Michiyo!But she was being killed!What can he do?! Suddenly a 10 year old kid comes out of the no where. "Ki,Fi,Mi, stop now..." The creatures follow and go behind the man that was aside them. Kidou didn't notice that. "Bring the box." They brought a box just like the man said. Then, they put their 'food' in it. The girl turned and smiled. "Hello, you are from the team too?" Kidou's heart beat stopped. '_ . .'_ The girl brought Kidou up, then, he noticed she was telekinetic. "If you kill us, like this girl said, you may revive everyone. But not her." The mysterious man said. "I'm the Master. I trained them all. Michiyo,Kaoru,Fi,Ki, and Mi. They are Redos. The most lethal creature existing" He showed a cheshire grin. "You kill them too, and then, kill us..so..GO MY DEARS!" And the creatures went over to Kidou.

Toramaru was just standing there. Dumbfounded. While the Redos were eating Kidou. Then, a plank killed one of them. A blue blur killed the other and a red one the other. "How?.." Toramaru thought outloud, making the three killers turn. Hiroto, Haruna and the plank one, Endou..Behind them Yuuki and Ichinose. Ichinose snickered and went up to the guy. "KO son of a bitch." Aki came running to him but it was too late. The man cutted his head. And now, with a dead Kidou ,Ichinose and..Aki? she was laying on the floor, bleeding to death. Then a scream. Then everybody ran to school. Why? I turn to see the worst..A 8 meter monster was strangling Kabeyama and slaughtering Midorikawa. Guess they were juicy. The thing turned to me and...smiled? Then, he left the 2 dead bodies down, got me and..I don't recall. Was I dead? Yea.

Toramaru, Midorikawa , Kabeyama, Aki, Ichinose, Kidou, Fudou, Rika, Natsumi and Touko. What else? A dead 8 meter monster. Everything that tried to kill it was ginourmous. A whole team using bows and knifes. Rea was killed too. They were all dead. Rea,Master, everybody. They just didn't know that the death was seeing this.

"Well done." Everyone turned to him. They were bleeding, some were cutted, some looked bloodthirsty, and Ednou looked just.. sad. "Oh noes my dears,my apologies for this troubles!My daughters just wanteds attentions..." Then, he healed them and revived the others. Haruna went to hug Kidou and Kidou just stood there blankly. "Gomenasai.." Haruna stared weirdily at him. "Gomen..Gomen..gomen.."He repeated and repeated with tears in his eyes. THen he hugged her strongly. "You deserve happiness too...I'm sorry I didn't notice. I was always so stupid.."Haruna's face softened and she sook her head. "No..I'm ok..but you owe Toramaru and Yuuki an apology..." Kidou nodded then noticed something. More shock? Yes a big one. Well 2..

1)Haruna had a ring

2)It had initals saying _'HT and YT' _

"..Haru-nee san?" She smiled and ran away to Yuuki. They made a funny face and Yuuki just chuckled. Yep, everything was back to normal

**dear author, you fucking lost inspiration and finished the fic. Yes 3 chapters. I told you it was short. VERY short XDDDD**

**NAO!My new fiction is gunna be called "So here's my adress, lets have a baby!" Its or a 2 shot or a one shot. SHOORT! XDD**


End file.
